


Off the Edge

by BladedDarkness



Series: Over and Off Series [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, Over and Off Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-02
Updated: 2012-08-02
Packaged: 2017-11-11 05:57:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/475263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BladedDarkness/pseuds/BladedDarkness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Newly in a relationship, Quinn and Rachel end up dry humping fully clothed on the couch after a rather passionate make out session. Brownie points for Quinn arriving early and being embarrassed by it, only for Rachel to comfort her and urge her to continue so she can finish too. Prompt at the Glee Kink Meme. Sequel to Off the Wall and Over the Top. Third in the 'Over and Off' mini-series. Bit more plot-heavy than the other two, but the prompt's in there somewhere.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Off the Edge

Quinn let out a groan and punched her pillow before sinking her face into the fluffy mass. She tried to force Rachel from her mind, irritation at herself her main priority. The blonde was pretty sure she had scored a triplet screw-up, and they hadn't even been dating a week.  
–  
Quinn was almost positive that the definition of 'slow' did not include grinding frantically three days after the decision to 'go slow' in the first place. Still, that was how she found herself pinning Rachel to the brunette's couch while their tongues were dueling fiercely in need.

Quinn moaned as Rachel massaged her tongue, breaking the kiss and watching as the singer's chest heaved as she panted. Almost of their own will, her hands crept up the smaller girl's shirt before flexing over her abs, marveling at the toned muscle that quivered as she licked a trail up the side of Rachel's neck, nipping here and there.

It was Rachel's soft mewl of “Quinn” that broke the cheerleader and she rocked her hips downward, tilting her head back at the contact. She braced herself for a reprimand but was surprised when Rachel canted her hips up repeatedly in reply.

“Oh God,” Quinn groaned, shuddering as she thrust down onto the lithe body below her. The blonde couldn't believe she was so close to pulling a 'Finn' just from making out and a little dry humping. But she'd been almost immediately on edge for the last three days since their previous coupling where they agreed to take it easy. Something about the petite singer made her incredibly horny.

“Rachel,” she panted, “Rach, wait.” The brunette instantly froze while Quinn tried to frantically halt her own motions.

“Quinn, what-” she was cut off as the cheerleader sagged, pulling her hands out from underneath Rachel's shirt so that she didn't crush the singer when she fell forward. “Oh.”

“I, uh, yeah.” Quinn flushed and didn't meet her eyes. “Sorry about that.”

“Don't worry about it,” Rachel smiled up at her, one hand brushing back a lock of the blonde's hair.

“Really?”

“I won't hold it against you if you keep doing what you were previously.” The singer shifted a little under Quinn, a certain gleam in her eyes. Quinn stared at her.

“Huh? Oh! Oh, uh, no problem.” And now she apparently was as dim and ineloquent as Finn as well. 

She thrust downwards as Rachel met her, mind wandering slightly. Something didn't sit right with the blonde. There was something different about this time, beyond the fact that they were attempting to have some type of relationship now. She grunted as Rachel rocked upwards into her again, desperate fingers reaching up to grip Quinn's hips and pull her closer to the small singer.

“Quinn, no.” The blonde ignored her, pressing more insistently at her center while hot breath hit the singer's ear. “Quinn, stop.”

Rachel quivered beneath her as she came, relaxing her grip on Quinn's hips. The blonde sat frozen as the smaller girl leaned up and pressed a kiss to her lips softly.

She jerked away after a moment.

Thud.

“Ow.”

“Are you okay?”

The cheerleader sat up from where she had fallen to the floor, rubbing the back of her head absently as she stared into Rachel's concerned eyes.

“I need to go,” announced Quinn abruptly, standing up and grabbing her shoes by the entrance before shutting the door behind her.

–

A knock at the door distracted Quinn.

“Come in,” she called, not really in the mood to deal with her mother but not having the heart to tell the woman to leave her alone either.

Her door opened slowly before a brunette head poked itself into her room. “Hi,” Rachel said, stepping further into the room and closing the door behind her. 

Quinn debated with herself briefly, not at all used to the awkwardness that seemed to permeate the room. “Hey.” She sat up and leaned against her headboard. “What are you doing here?”

“We should talk,” Rachel began, sitting at the foot of Quinn's bed, fingers smoothing out her skirt.

Quinn took a breath. “We should,” she agreed. “Rachel, I'm not... I'm not sure I'm ready to be in a relationship with you right now.”

The brunette sighed. “I figured as much when you fled so quickly the other day. I understand that your feelings for me are conflicted and are, at times, at odds with your affection for Sam, and that your desire for interaction with me seems to be limited to either extreme of punching me or... what we do.”

Quinn winced. Her off-hand remarks had just been a natural response to what she perceived as Rachel being annoying, but she was beginning to realize just how little attention she paid to Rachel's feelings and needs. It was just that, she realized; she didn't take Rachel into consideration when she made plans with Brittany and Santana. When she set up something for Rachel and her to do, she didn't check that the brunette didn't have something else going on.

“It's not that,” Quinn whispered. She grabbed Rachel's hands and intertwined their fingers. “It's just, I don't think I can be what you deserve right now.”

Rachel frowned at her, brow furrowed. “I don't understand,” she confessed after a moment.

Quinn pulled away and started pacing. “I don't listen to you. When you're being all adorable and rambling about how you can have a favorite Christmas song even though you're Jewish, I tune you out. I don't take your feelings into consideration when I say things and I hurt you. I don't stand up for you when Mercedes or Santana act like they're so much better than you when they're not and I don't listen to your requests when you ask me to do something or when you tell me to stop. I never ask for your input and I ignore whatever you say when you offer advice. I don't treat you like we're friends, much less like you're my pseudo-girlfriend.” She paused to take a breath.

“Quinn, you don't have to give me all that.”

“But you deserve it, Rachel. And I want to give you that, I just – I don't know. I think I need to change some things about myself before I can.”

“I don't want you to change.”

“But I do.” Quinn sat down next to Rachel and cupped her cheek. “I don't want to be just another Finn to you, Rachel.”

“I don't know what you're saying,” admitted Rachel, sliding her fingers between the ones still caressing her face.

“I... I want to be your friend first. Can we start there? Let me sort out the mess with Sam and me since you and I have proven that 'slow' doesn't really seem to be in our vocabulary. But I want to get to know you. Is – is that okay?”

Rachel chewed her lip for a minute. “I don't know what you have in mind,” she said slowly, “but I think I find it agreeable.”

Quinn pulled her into a hug that Rachel returned hesitantly. “That's perfect,” the blonde whispered.


End file.
